When the horrors of Pokehell run
by dragoonian
Summary: When the last horror of mankind is destroyed, the final chaos is let loose, bringing forth the end of all ends, and what can stop it? Absolutely nothing, but what fun is a struggle without a fight. And even when there is no hope of victory, there will still be a chance. Oc's accepted for a time.
1. Intro

The world, full of Pokemon, full of power beyond belief, is a world that some may consider it to be a world that my not be worth the effort to maintain. With the power of destruction in the Kalos region gone, many think that the world they live in may finally be safe. Normally, they would be right, but with shadow Pokemon from Orre having recently come out of nowhere, and wild Pokemon becoming more aggressive towards trainers globally, trouble may be closer than one may think. So with that in mind, what does a kid, a relative nobody, have to do with this? Nothing of course, this story is about the one who does a thing that saves the world, and of course, his friends, enemies, and Pokemon.

* * *

And here is the OC form for Antagonists.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Appearance:

Title(This is based on the papacy for the ranks, and then title will determine how I describe their outfit, and their Pokemon of the Unknown Type):

History(Include why they joined the cult):

Dislikes:

Likes:

Etc:

Better ocs are more likely to make the cut.


	2. Prologue

In case you were living under a rock for the past 4 months, you may not have realized that hell literally broke loose. Some genius managed to get their hands a Griseous Orb, broke into the Distortion World, and against all odds, captured Giratina, and gave everyone the idea that they could catch a legendary. By the time anyone realized what happened, it was too late. More than half of the legendary Pokemon had been caught, and the natural order had been disturbed, and 2 months ago, hell broke loose. From spear pillar, a dimensional rift between the distortion world and our world opened, consuming a great deal of the Sinnoh region. From that rift, came a new breed of Pokemon. The unknown typed Pokemon. They came forth and ravaged the region, spreading until they were everywhere. Some people managed to catch them and even train them, somehow. Everything was ok, minus Sinnoh being ravaged for a month after that. But then, a month ago, shit hit the fan hard. Some gigantic legendary Pokemon, easily several times larger than any Pokemon before came out of the rift. That was when the military was called in. After they failed, with all of their perfectly trained pokemon, and even a mega evolution or two, it just got worse. This Pokemon was named Lucirex, and has been wandering the regions bringing nothing but death and destruction since then. It first hit the leagues, killed all the elite 4 members held within, but the champions managed to survive, but they haven't been seen since each of their leagues were destroyed. And now this is where I come in.

My name means nothing to me any more, so I go by the code name the people I survived with named me. That name is The Dark Dragon, namely since I have a natural attraction to the dark types, and they to me, and also because of my chief weapon against the hostiles, a sword made out of shadow Hydreigon scales and forged in the heat of Moltres's fire. I'm the lone survivor from my group, who decided we would attack a hive of the unknown types. My leader, even with Moltres in his possession, was killed last, freeing the legendary bird to go find its brethren. Now that I am on my own, I have 3 goals. Survive, find my sister, and kill or capture Lucirex. My plan is to get out of the Pettleburg woods like a Zubat out of hell, and head towards Rustborough. With luck I'll find friendly survivors, since have the world decided that since the world was going to hell, may as well throw all rules into the mouth of a Waillord and see what happens.

To anyone who gets this message, I am a seventeen year old male, five foot nine, Caucasian skin and bronze hair. I am friendly to those who don't decide to attack me on sight. I have a sword and a gun and I'm not afraid to use them. Get in my way and I will not hesitate to harm you. Aid me in my quest and I will gladly help you survive. That is all, for now.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Still accepting OC's but please people, I want GOOD OC's. Not to be rough, please know everything about the form and fill them out as much as possible.**


	3. Rustborough Ruins

"God damn these unknown types." I mutter to myself as I manage to cut down the third one to attack me in the past hour. "I can't be that far from escaping this wooden deathtrap." 'As soon as I get to Rustborough, I'm looting the Pokemart for any Pokeballs I can find. Having a Pokemon would be especially nice.' I think to myself.

As I creep along the edge of the woods, making sure to stay out of the thick of the woods itself, but off the beaten trail, I can finally see some daylight coming from a gap in the trees. Excitedly, I make a short sprint through the trees and I'm out of the forest, but I'm greeted with a gruesome sight. Not only is the path riddled with death, but across the lake, where there should be the third largest city in the hoenn region, is instead i see a the crumbling remains of a once beautiful city. Fire burning from the top of Devon Tower, the roads are cracked with molten lave seeping up between them, and what other horrors lay within, only excite me.

Well, I should probably explain that part. You see, after the event occurred, my first Pokemon, my Mightyena, was eaten by one of those unknown Pokemon. Let's just say that that broke my mind into three pieces, the sane one, me, the devious one, who shall not be named, and my pure insanity became the third. That last one, was very excited.

As I advance cautiously past the old berry house, which I was warned held a rabid Sceptile within, I decided to get a drink from the freshwater lake in front of me before moving on. After a delightfully refreshing drink, I cross the bridge into Rustborough, passing the skeletons of two children, holding hands in an eternal sign of love.

Upon entering the city, I see a dreadful sight. The refuge I was hoping to find in the gym was nonexistent, as the gym itself was a pile of rubble. Then, I hear the bloodcurdling scream of a rabid Pokemon, followed by the terrified screams of a little girl by the sounds of it. I rush towards the screams to see a little girl and her Pichu, running from an apparently rabid Absol.

"HELP ME!" She shouts at the top of her lungs when she sees me, just before tripping over a piece of rubble. Within moments, the Absol will be on top of her, and it isn't like there's anything she can do to me, so I coil up like a spring, and launch myself at the Absol, my sword out, hoping to not have to be lethal to such a beautiful creature. By the time I get there, the Absol is just about to decapitate her when my sword meets the blade on Absol's head. The result from the impact is a blast of air that sends Pichu flying behind me, luckily, not into the lava.

"Girl, do you have a pokeball of some kind on you?" I ask her urgently as I position my blade underneath Absol's and throw the beast further into the road, away from us.

"I-I-I-I've g-got a heal ball." She stutters out, likely scared of what's going on.

"I'll be needing that." I say, grabbing it out of her hand and putting it into the pommel of my sword, button side down. It locks into place with the mechanism my old leader put into it, allowing me to hold a Pokemon there. "BRING IT ON YOU BEAUTIFUL MONSTROSITY!" I shout to the Absol, provoking it to charge at me, claws glowing white. When it reaches me, I deflect with my blade, but in such a way that the momentum is maintained and with a simple sidestep, it flies right past me and the girl, but not before I leave a clean gash in it's back, not lethal, but enough to do quite a bit of damage based on how much blood gushed out of the wound. I then jump towards the beast, and bring the flat of my blade down on it's head.

"STOP HURTING IT!" The girl shouts from behind me. "PICHU USE THUNDERSHOCK!" The little electric rat of hers looses a weak bold of lighting at me. Luckily, with my months of training, I jumped out of the way, letting the thundershock hit Absol in the gash I made, fully paralyzing it.

"You just may be helpful." I say before bring the pommel of my sword down on Absol's head, drawing it into the heal ball I placed there not only a few moments ago. When it is drawn in, the ball snaps shut, and claps come out of the pommel to hold it shut. "Guaranteed catching, but requires me to get right next to whatever beast im fighting. And no need to worry you sweet little head, the heal ball made this Absol good as new. It's not even rabid anymore."

"Sorry I attacked you mister. My name's Kate. What;s yours?"

"I don't have a name anymore. Just call me Dark. And I think I'll call this Absol, Luna. She was a female, horn wasn't as big as the males of the same age."

"How do you know this exactly?" She asks me, her tone completely going in a different direction.

"I used to be in a band of freedom fighters, if you could call us that. Our leader, was a guy by the name of Birch, rest his soul. He knew a crapton about Pokemon. And that is a metric crapton, not an standard craptop." I reply, getting a giggle out of her.

"So then, what are you doing out here?"

"I heard on a radio out in that cave that used to be full of Whismur that there was someone friendly coming to Rustborough. Wanted to see if you made it."

"Well thanks for caring, and thank you especially for that heal ball. Absol is one of my favorite Pokemon."

"Well just make sure you don't abuse it or I'll be forced to attack you."

"The only Pokemon I want to kill is Lucirex. And whether or not you decide to help me, I will take that bastard down."

"Is that the big Pokemon who ate the Sinnoh region."

I nod yes.

"Then count me in. I'm going with you if you want me or not."

"Glad to have you on board Kate. Now let's get out of here before any other Pokemon attack us. Absol normally live on the other side of the region, so I don't want to know whether more Pokemon from that side are over here."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK PEOPLE, I've gotten 3 oc's that I like and will use. I'll gladly take 2 more, but after that, I'll replace the OC form with a new one for antagonists.**


	4. What lies in rust Pt 1

"So are there any survivors?" I ask Kate.

"A few, about five or six. they have a few guns between them so they managed to survive the attacks, but only two of them know how to use them."

"And where are they?" I ask.

"They are up in Devon Tower. That fire, when seen from above, is actually a S.O.S." Kate replies. "I've been up there a few times, trading food for medicine."

"What else do they have?"

"Why don't you ask them when we get there."

"Whatever shortstack." I tease. "Just make sure that if anything goes wrong, that I may cause somehow, get behind me."

"Whatever you say Dark. If you can handle an Absol, you can handle these fools."

* * *

"WHO GOES THERE?" I hear a voice shout as I throw open the hatch door to the roof of the Devon building.

"Just a traveler who wants some supplies, and this Kate girl."

"Sup bitches." She states, jumping over my shoulder onto the roof like she owns the place.

"Oh, it's just you. So who's this newcomer?"

"Call me Dark, and I saved this little piece of punch from a rabid Pokemon." I interject. "And then caught it."

"Well thank you for saving the little beast. Maybe I can give you some new clothes. One of the people up here has a Silcoon with the unique ability of being able to make clothes that can withstand a slash from a Zangoose."

"We'll I will gladly take you up on that offer, just make sure it's stealthy."

"Yeah whatever. Name's Aaron. Welcome to our little slice o' hell, how may I be of assistance?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I need food, water, and medicine, and I defiantly need a backpack."

"Well what can you give us in return?" The trench coat toting man asks me.

"Well Aaron, I have a 10mm pistol and 3 full mags."

"That'll get you the bag and medicine you need, but as for food and water, those are worth a bit more."

"Well that's all I'm going to trade."

"Well how about this. My old camp lies just north of the city. Before it was raided by rabid Pokemon last month, it was full of firearms, ammo, and other stuff that would be useful. If the Pokemon you caught it large enough, we have some saddlebags around here that you could put stuff in. Each gun you grab will get you days worth of food and each clip will get you a bottle of water. Anything else is fair yours."

"I'll take you up on that. Come on out Luna." I say, throwing my sword in the air. When it lands, it cuts through the rooftop, stopping with the blade halfway through. The pokeball in the pommel opens, and looses a beam of white light, which materialized into my new Absol.

"I think the saddlebags will fit on her."

"What in the name of Arceus is an absol doing down here?"

"Hell if I know, but this beauty attacked Kate, and would have done her in if I wasn't there."

"Well the bags will fit on her, and now you have a backpack, of sorts. Also, for the gun and ammo, i put a few potions in it. Should last you a while."

"Thanks for that."

"Kate, you aught to stay back. There are a lot of violent Pokemon out there, and until I'm better stocked, I don't want anyone put in unnecessary danger." I say to the girl. In response, her dark hair, already full of static of something in that ponytail of hers practically explodes out.

"NO WAY MISTER BIG GUY! I for one managed to get a gym badge before that huge thing came out of the Sinnoh region."

"Suit yourself shortstack, just make sure you don't get yourself killed, and remember, any Pokemon out there will not hesitate to kill you, so if you wont kill them, at least paralyze them so they can't kill you when you aren't looking. Luna, come on. We've got business to attend to."

* * *

"Sweat mother of Mew that is a horde of Pokemon if I've ever seen one." I say, looking from the treeline at what looks like the remains of a military camp. There's even an old tank, from the region wars 69 years ago. "If that tank can still work, we can use it to get out of here." I say to Kate. "Those things, if I remember right, are rated to withstand hyperbeams."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kate asks before running towards the tank from the treeline.

"God damnit" I mutter under my breath, rushing in after her, Absol right on my heals.

"I GUESS WE WERE WAITING FOR THAT!" I hear her shout, followed by a scream as a Rhyhorn charges towards where she went.

"God damnit again." I say, taking my sword off my back. I charge at the Rhyhorn, preparing to slice it down. "Absol, watch my back."

'Get back you beast!" I hear Kate shout at the Rhyhorn, while she is backing away, crawling back without taking her eyes off the beast.

"Duck!" I shout at her, as I jump above Rhyhorn, my sword prepared to swing. I see her roll over and put her hands over her head, and then, I strike. With a swift strike from my blade, i cut one of the Rhyhorns back spines off, getting it's full attention. "Pick on something your own size brute."

The Rhyhorn roars at me before turning around, albeit slowly, before charging at me with rage.

"BEHIND YOU!" Kate shouts, pointing at whatever must be behind me. I jump over the Rhyhorn as it charges at me, and facing it, I see what Kate was pointing at. What I see actually manages to scare me, since I've only heard of them.

"You may as well give in. Fighting is useless. The great destroyer rewards those who obey him, and I will use those rewards to ensure that he is pleased."

"I never thought that your kind were real." I say to the figure, cloaked in a cerulean cloak with a painted on, blood red hook on the chest part. "Who in their right mind would worship the beast that has killed more people than the region war all those years ago?"

"Why not find out and join us. Join the Order of the End."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**So my dad decided to lock the comp I write on by extreme amount so my writing time is quite limited.**

**Also, I will get a form out for members of the Order after I get one more good guy OC(see form at the beginning of the story)**


	5. What lies in rust Pt 2

"Kate, get out of here. NOW!" I shout to her. "Tell the survivors to get out as soon as possible. I'll hold him off as long as I can."

I hear her run away behind me, and I feel Absol rub up next to me. "You've taken a liking to me already haven't you?"

"How noble of you, too bad it's all in vain. The Great Destroyer will take this world as his own." The cultist states with absolution. "I like to know my victims names before I kill them, so what do I put on your tombstone?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." I say back to him, throwing up an air of confidence as the optimist in me is faltering.

"HAHAHA! I like you young one. It's a pity the earth will absorb your blood. Call me Bishop of the Sea."

"Well then Bishop, call me Dark, as that was the name i was given when I was reborn in the blood of battle."

"How animalistic of you. I'm sure you are wondering why none of the Pokemon here have attempted to eat you for the past few minutes. The answer is me. The Great Destroyer gave people like me the ability to tame Pokemon by merest presence. Now how about we have a battle hmm?"

"Fine with me. Let's see what you've got."

'VERY WELL THEN! TENTRACAL!" He shouts, throwing a strange type of pokeball in the air. "Show this fool the power of our master."

When he finishes his line, the strange pokeball opens in the air, releasing beast that was floating in the air with some kind of strange bubble for a head, full of glowing lights, and then down from that were flowing tentacles, glowing a dark blue.

"What the hell is that thing?" I ask, never having seen one of those things before in my life.

"Meet Tentracal. One of the beautiful beasts that came from the void." He states. "You have no hope of winning."

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you. Luna, you ready?"

She replies with a h

* * *

owl before jumping in front of me.

'Atta girl.' I think to myself. "Now look here you bastard, I fight with my Pokemon, that much is something I will always do."

"Whatever young fool." The Bishop replies. "Tentracal, use system shock." As he says this, the peculiar Pokemon lashes out with all of its tentacles, wrapping them around everything in sight, including the wild Pokemon, Luna, and even me. The pain is excruciating, almost causing me to black out, but then, it suddenly stops, and I open my eyes briefly to see the Bishops head explode in a crimson fountain, and then, I black out.

* * *

"He's a lucky one. That shock was enough to kill half the Pokemon in the area." I hear briefly before blacking out again.

* * *

"Looks like he's coming back to us." I hear, the same voice as earlier. Aaron's if I remember right. "Easy there mister tough guy. You were hit pretty bad. You must have quite the bit of luck to even be alive. How ya feeling?"

I manage to utter out a groan.

"Figured as much. Looks like your Absol is happy to see you again."

I can feel her fur against my side. I can't believe that she warmed up to me this quickly.

"You're lucky that I was able to get close enough to use the fifty cal sniper."

I let out another groan, still unable to even raise my head.

"Just rest some. And your Absol wasn't even harmed, just so you know."

* * *

"So what did I miss?" I ask groggily, finally regaining the feeling in the rest of my body.

"Well mister hero man," Kate starts. "You nearly died."

"Let me tell him what happened. From a sane mind to another." Aaron interjects. "She's right you know. That was a powerful move. Your Absol used detect to get out of it, but only barely buy the looks of the burns on her flank. But now, we all need to find somewhere safe, now that we've officially pissed off the only religious group that exists in this hell hole of a world, and needless to say, they are powerful. We need to move the survivors somewhere safe. Luckily for all of us, I know just the place.

* * *

"So you used to be part of team friggin rocket?" I ask in exasperation.

"Yes, but not because of what you would think. The team rocket motto isn't what you would think. We used to protect people and Pokemon from the actual bad guys of the regions. That's why I signed up. It was actually a pretty good life. But I would rather not talk about it. The point is, there's an old base out in Kanto. Abandoned for classified reasons, but I still know where it is. We'll have to find a way to get to Celadon City.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**OK PEOPLE, NOW I AM DONE ACCEPTING THE NORMAL OC FORMS! Time for the bad guys. I'll replace the OC Form in the first part soon enough.**

And this chap is a bit short but that would be as it is a part two chap.(crappy excuse I know but that's all I got.


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES HAVE NOW BEEN CANCELED!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START FROM SCRATCH AND FOCUS ON ONE PROJECT AT A TIME.**

**I WILL BE RESTARTING AND FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES, BUT WITH SOME CHANGES TO THE INITIAL IDEAS!**

**THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHICH STORY YOU, THE READERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE RESTARTED!**

ON FEBRUARY 21ST, I WILL DECIDE WHICH STORY WILL BE MY NEW PROJECT UNTIL FINISHED!


End file.
